Spyro Eternal Darkness
by SPYRO the purple savior
Summary: sxc, fxe ocxoc later two days after the DM's fall i will finish this if its the last thing i do i promise all you have to do is REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

_**SPYRO ETERNAL DARKNESS **_

_**Hey its my first fanfic so please be nice but tell me if you think it needs improvement**_

_It was two days after the defeat of Malifor,the dark master._

It was a shining winter snow sparkled in the suns light,bare trees looked as if they had white leaves.

Cynder thought it was beautiful but not pretty as had purple scales gold under belly horns and tail tip

which to cynder looked like a dimond.

_**'' he looks so beautiful when he sleeps...''Cynder thought to herself.**_

It had been two short days after Cynder told Spyro she loved did he love her back? she was wondering

if this was true. when Spyro woke up .

''Hi Spyro'' She said in a loving like voice.

''Good morning Cyn.''Cynder blushed but loved this nickname and decided to keep it that way.

'' Do you like the nickname cynder''

''I dont like it-'' spyro lowered his head when he heard this. ''-i love it'' at this spyro raised his head and gleamed at her''

'' I'd better get us some breakfast''said Cynder as she dreamly looked at Spyro.

As she started to leave Sparx woke up, Sparx's Little ''sleeping area'' as he called it, was near the exit so all he saw was Cynder running towards him.

''SPYRO HELP DOOM-GLOOM HAS COME TO EAT ME IM TO YOUNG TO DIE !''

''SHUT UP Sparx ,said Spyro in an angry voice,'',just cause Malifor is dead doesnt mean the dark army isnt still around and looking around trying to avenge his death!''_** geez is that all sparx does is make fun of Cynder? I feel bad for cynder everyone taunts her because of her past.**_ spyros thought began to stray.. _**what about the 3 words she said in the core...**_

_**those three words were i love you but did she mean it?**_those words had giving him the power boost he needed to pull the planet back did he love her?as he thought of her image in his mind he couldnt deny it anymore. he did love her he planed to tell her as soon as she got back.

Cynder came in through the ''door'' as they called it looking quite worried

''what is it?'' spyro asked jumping up.

'' Its the-

**sorry i hate cliff hangers too if i was reading this i said GOD DAM YOU MAKE ANOTHER ONE!dont feel bad i need a bets reader BAD PM me if interested**

**please review chapters will get longer i have chapters 2-4 planed already you wont have to wait long... and yes**

**SPARX WILL BE HUMEROUS pm me if you think i should make an improvment**

**and if you dont start reviewing ill wait another 2 day till i post the next one lol but im serious ;]**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Spyro Eternal Darkness**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**allrighty then lets countinue.**

**WARNING THERE IS A BIT OF CUSSING IN THIS **

**CHAPTER YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...**

''Its the valley, its on fire!''said Cynder in a shocked too

was dumbfound and his thoughts started

to run towards the door.

"lets go i can try to keep it at bay with my ice.''said Spyro in a determined voice.

But he was scared,not for himself but for Cynder and Sparx.

"Cynder go get Hunter tell the cheetah tribe to evacuate!'' '' Sparx you go with her.''

''What me go with doom-gloom thats suicidal ,for me anyway''

''SPARX SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH AND GO WITH HER.''Spyro shouted

in a furios voice he was tired of sparx always talking about cynder.

Sparx and Cynder stood there shocked Spyro never cusses

''Ok,Ok big guy...SHEESH.''

"ok if something happens ill shoot an ice sphere into the air if you see it ill need help

ok.''

''Kay Spyro.''said Cynder in a quaking voice she hoped Spyro would be ok.

As Cynder and Sparx flew towards the cheetah camp Spyro flew to the fire.

the fire itself was about 20 feet high and cover and area of about 200 feet.

the cause was a group of Malifors army of about 75 small apes 24 large apes and

the the commander saw Spyro he called for backup about 250 grublins

came out of the ground.

"Grublins stall the purple dragon... apes keep throwing torches on the trees.''the

commander said with a was not taking any chances and shot an ice ball into

the air and got into his fighting stance. Cynder saw the ice ball and said

" Sparx look!''and she flew towards the ice ball.

as the first grublin came towards Spyro he shot an ice bullet killing him instantly and

the battle begun.

**Sorry the chapter is so short i want to save the battle for its own chapter **

**get ready for some REVIEW OR I WILL KILL YOU KIDING **

**(STILL REVIEW)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spyro Eternal Darkness**

**chapter 3**

**thundertail, icehorn,stream,and blizzard**

**are MY oc ASK if you can use them!**

"GRUBLINS ATTACK!

Shouted the commander.

Spyro shot his ice breath

freezing and killing about

half of the grublins.

"Hmph too easy"thought Spyro

then 2000 MORE grublins

came out of the ground

and five trolls soon followed.

"OH SH*T'' thought Spyro.

Cynder was flying as fast as

she could. as she flew over head

she saw spyro surrounded

he jumped and got to one end

of the group attacked and

killed a few then repeated

she was not stupid and

gave sparx an order

"Sparx go tell ignitus and the

others that half of malifors remaining

army are in the valley and me

and spyro are outnumbered.

ask him if you can escourt

flame ,ember ,thundertail ,icehorn,

stream, and blizzard to this spot.

Cynder then shot poisons

down on the grublin stalling them and

Cynder tail blade cut a grublin in half while

spyro did an upper cut with his front-right

paw and followed with a back flip connecting

his tail end with the trolls jaw throwing

him up in the air then spyro did an

air combo and killed the troll

spyro then turned his attention

to the commander spyro did

about 5 melee combos and started

to wrap it up.

spyro used his ice tornado

and the commander raised

his swords and brought them

down on spyro making an X

on his chest. stopping and

falling to the ground

Spyro was barely awake. his

blood spilling on the grass.

he began to get weaker and weaker

when Cynder saw this she

was enraged and stuned

but couldnt kill all the apes

grublins and trolls

. she flew down to spyro and

slowed the bleeding

the best she could she used

fear too stun the army

when ever she needed to after

about 1 hour sparx came back

with thundertail,blizzard,

icehorn,stream,flame ember and,ignitus.

''Hey Cynder is that spyros

blood or THAT GUYS blood ?'' asked

Sparx as he pointed to an ape that

appeared to be cover head to toe in

blood.

"its spyros Sparx.. quite

being a smart a$$

did anyone bring

red crystals ''

''i have some here ''said ignitus

''thanks ignitus''

Cynder gave them to spyro and

he was fully healed

then the army gots their barings

and the fight countinued

Cynder smashed a grublin into

the ground and joined spyro as he

fought the commander the

commander hit cynder wounding her but it

wasnt fatal

the fight pressed on and the

commander hit cynder again pissing spyro

off he used ice furi( which did

double damage cause he was pissed)

and wiped out

the fire the army and himself

Spyro fainted and cynder rushed to his

side

Spyro woke up in cave with 8

dragons looking at him

he tryed to get up but

he quickly collapsed.

"spyro save your strength"said

cynder in a worried voice ''youll need

it we have yet to travel to warfang''

''cynder's right spyro rest .''said ignitus

thundertail brought spyro a rabbit

which spyro ate. as sleep overcame him he looked

at cynder

the next day the group of dragons set off for warfang

on the way spyro stayed in the back of the group

with cynder then all of the sudden a black tornado

filled with darkness touched down and hit cynder

carring her away about 15 feet and spyro, despite

his injuries rush to her had small black

electric discharges coming off her body and her voice

was weak.

''No no Cynder NOOO!''

S-s-p-p-yro said cynder in a rather weak voice

''goodbye spyro''

''NOOOOOOOOO CYNDER DONT DON'T D-D-D-DIE.''

''Cynder''

''y-yes spy-r-r-o''

''i need to tell you something...''

**ha-ha i was tired had to stop i love to leave people hanging lol ill have the next up soon**

**see u next time **


	4. Chapter 4

**Spyro eternal darkness**

**chapter 4**

**sry cynder i had to get it **

**out of spyro somehow lol**

**WARNING MAJOR CUSSING**

**BEWARE**

''i-i-i-i''spyro took a

deep breath and leaned closer

I-i love you''said spyro

cynder just smiled

''i love you too spyro ''then she

passed out.

When cynder awoke she and spyro

were alone in the cave the rest

were outside eating.

spyro saw cynder awaken

he jumped up and sat beside her

''remember what i said...''asked spyro

''of course i do''answered cynder

'' let me prove it to you.''and her kissed

her on the lips and cynder kissed him back

they kissed for about a minute

broke and sat there

looking at each other with love in their eyes

then ignitus walked in and yelled

''Cynder is awake!''

"are you ok young dragon''ignitus

asked as the others came running in

'' yes i am...how long was i out?"

"Almost a week we thought you were done

for except spyro he

kept our hopes up he

just might be the reason your alive''said ignitus

as Spyro blushed.

"hurray doom-gloom is back im sooo happy"

said sparx in a sarcastic way

"SHUT THE FU*K UP SPARX!''Shouted

spyro

"CAN'T YOU SHUT YOUR

DAMN MOUTH FOR 1 SECOND!''

_**ONE SECOND LATER**_

"see, i just did''Said Sparx.

"YOU FUC*ING SMART A$$, GOD

DAMN BITC#.''everyone sat there

surprised by spyros outburst as

spyro continued

''IM NOT THE SMART A$$ SMART

A$$''Sparx yelled back.

'' AT LEAST IM NOT RETARDED''

they bickered about a minute when

cynder got up and screamed

**''QUIEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!''**

everyone froze

'' good lets go to Warfang.''

and they set off for warfang

the journey was a simple one

when they got to warfang

everyone gasped,not at cynder

at spyro AND cynder

none expected them to be alive.

''spyro cynder the year of the dragon is

come up''he said with a smirk

both spyro and cynder blushed.

they knew what he meant.

''ihave a question ill ask when we get inside''

when they got inside the temple

ignitus directed them to a room

"So will we have a few more eggs for this year?"

they both blushed and spyro answered

'' i dont know what your talking about

ignitus''

'' isaw what you two did in the cave so

ill repeat we have a few more eggs for this year?"

repeated ignitus

'' i dont think we are old enough''

''yes you are a dragon

must be at least 15 years old you

both are _16_ years old''

'' i dont know give us some time to think about it''

''ok see you tomorrow you room is down

the hall and on the right room # 42 goodnight.''

as spyro and cynder got in their

room they got in bed and fell asleep in

each others arms and a mark appeared

on their necks

**so did you like it spyro was pissed wasnt he lol**

**this will be the 2 chapter TODAY neat huh**

**IF YOU DONT REVIEW I WILL KILL U KIDDING**

**ANYWAY REVIEW!**


End file.
